In air bag systems, a bus interface is generally used to connect an accelerometer to a receiver ASIC (application-specific integrated circuit). Different communication bus technologies are employed for signaling and data exchange between at least one remote sensor and a main ECU (electronic control unit). Currently, the two bus protocols DSI (Digital Serial Interface) and PSI (PSI=Peripheral Sensor Interface) share the market. DSI is used on the Japanese market, PSI is employed on the European market, and both protocols are used on the US market. PSI employs a single-ended architecture using only one wire and ground. DSI employs a full differential architecture using an arrangement of two symmetrical wires. Today's air bag bus drivers are customized for each air bag vendor or air bag customer. Many air bag bus drivers are realized as an ASIC.